


Kidnapping

by elsiebeth04



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Kidnapping, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiebeth04/pseuds/elsiebeth04
Summary: Curt and Owen rescue you from a kidnapping and take you to there hotel room.





	Kidnapping

You wake up in a dark room hearing male voices. It is cold and you are shivering. You are wearing your favorite black lace crop top with pink bra and black leather trousers with black boots but you have no jacket. You see your breath in front of you. You turn your head trying to find the men who are talking but there is only darkness.

"hello???" you call out. You are scared and you can't move your arms. You have been tied to a chair and the rope is rubbing at your skin. "Hello can somebody hear me??" you cry. You hear a gunshot and you scream but you were not the person who was shot.

A man pushes open the door and you scream again, but he has a warm smile that calms you. He is wearing a white jacket with a black tie and his hair is soft and brown. He is holding a gun. "Don't worry" he says "you are safe now." "Who are you??" you ask. He unties your arms and lifts you from the wooden chair. "my name is Curt Mega and I am here to rescue you" he says.

Later you are in a hotel room on a soft comfortable bed. Curt Mega is wrapping a bandage around you're wrist. "You fainted. I thought you died!" he says looking worried. "What happened?" you ask. "Chimera kidnapped you" he says. "Curt that was supposed to be a secret" says another man with an English accent. He is tall and wears a black jacket brown shirt and black pants. His hair is long and black and slicked back. "Who are you?" you ask feeling scared. "This is my boyfriend Owen" Curt says and you relax.

You sleep while Curt and Owen are talking. You hear them say that they are spies and that Chimera kidnapped you as part of a plan to use you for ransom. They talk some more and then you hear them kiss and you open your eyes to watch them.

"Why did they kidnap me??" you ask. "Because your father is rich" Owen says. "I was so scared" you cry. "Its ok. Your safe now." Curt says. "So you are boyfriends?" you ask. You are blushing and Owen laughs. "Yes we are" Curt says. "Does that bother you?"

"No I think its hot" you say. "Really?" Curt says. You nod. "We think you are hot too" Owen says. You smile shyly. Nobody ever said you were hot. Boys thought you were cute but always wanted to just be friends. "Arent you gay?" you ask. "I am bisexual" Curt says. "So am I" Owen says.

Curt takes you in his arms and kisses you hotly. His tongue is thrusting in you're mouth and you massage it with your tongue. Owen holds you from behind and kisses your neck. Owen takes off his shirt and you put your hand on his abs. Curt kisses Owen as you undress. "I want to make love to you" Curt says to you both. You are naked and Curts mouth is on your boob and Owen kisses his shaft. You moan with pleasure as Curt brings you to orgasm and then Curt and Owen have sex and both cum at the same time. You all fall asleep together in the same bed.

three months later

"Curt honey why are you crying??" Owen asks. "I dont want to be a spy anymore" Curt says. "But spies are forever" Owen laughs. Curt wipes away a single tear. "I want us to have a family." You hug Curt tightly. "We are a family" you say. Curt smiles. "I want to be a daddy" Curt says. "Your my daddy" Owen says and laughs. You know what to do to cheer Curt up. You love these men and will do anything for them because they saved your life. "I can have your baby" you say. Curt and Owen cry with happiness.

Nine months later and you are in the hospital. Curt is holding your baby in his arms and Owen is hugging you. "What do we call her?" Owen asks. You think very hard. "I think we should name her Olivia Cate" you say. Curt and Owen smile recognising that their daughter has the same initials as them. You smile happily at you're new family.


End file.
